


The stars in our sky

by wizards_wish_sge



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizards_wish_sge/pseuds/wizards_wish_sge
Summary: School for good and evil fan ficYoung Merlin attending the school for good.Merlin of Ginnymill is an outcast, an orphan since birth no one believes he should be at the School for Good Enlightenment and Enchantment. Nobody except Abigail of Woods Beyond. But the evergirls aren’t happy when Abby starts to get top grades...
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin squinted as he tried to decipher the passage he was reading about constellations. Considering that he was the only one who read at the orphanage it was weird that they were in such a bad state. Sometimes he thought Miss Toll or Miss Troll as he often referred to her as, did it on purpose to put people of reading them. He was a tall gangly boy of about 13. He had wide circular glasses that constantly slipped down his nose. He wasn't exactly the sort of boy you would imagine as a prince. He had no special skills other than daydreaming and getting in trouble with Miss Toll. Merlin squinted some more trying to figure out what the word was underneath an ink blot when all of a sudden a shadow appeared above him, he jerked and looked up.

"Boy! Do you hear me?" Miss Toll asked as she loomed above his desk. "How dare you read in my lesson, what are my main two rules boy?"

"Umm well Miss Tr-toll don't read and uh don't," Merlin pauses for a moment trying to remember, he could never remember things for long, " uh don't answer back" Merlin squeaked.

"No! Don't daydream boy, it's in the motto," then she turned to the rest of the class, "I want 200 lines that read: I must not daydream."

The other boys cast accusing looks at Merlin as he stared at the ground wishing it would swallow him up. Slowly, below Merlin's chair the ground started to change and liquify until Merlin's chair was sinking. His moth hung open in shock.

"Boy!"

Merlin's head shot yo and the floor was solid once more.

"Get on with it then" Miss Troll boomed.

As he picked up his slate Merlin looked back down at the ground and shook his head thinking he was just seeing things. But what he didn't notice was that the legs of his chair had sunk about an inch into the ground and were now securely fastened to the floor.

As Merlin hurried of to lunch, he was stopped by a tall man who identified himself as Mr Clark. He was a member of the governing board of the orphanage.

"Lad, stop would you please. I need help finding someone, Merlin of Ginnymill is his name, he's been accepted to The School for Good Enlightenment and Enchantment."

Merlin gaped at the man sure he was hearing him wrong.

"Come on then I haven't got all day." He said impatiently.

"Uh well sir that,that's me, I'm Merlin of Ginnymill." Merlin said still shocked.

"You," the man said with his eyebrows raised looking over Merlin.

"What would the school for good want with you?"

Merlin gulped.

"Very well then come along," he sighed and led him towards Miss Toll's office.

Miss Toll's reaction was worse she burst out laughing.

"You'll be lucky if they let you be a mogrif, you'll probably be failed on your first day!" Miss Toll said.

Mr Clark stood up smirking, "Come on then boy let's get moving wouldn't want Prince Merlin of Ginnymill to be late," he said sarcastically.

Miss Toll grinned.

Merlin pushes his glasses back up his nose and followed Mr Clark out of the room.


	2. The school for good enlightenment and enchantment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has arrived at the school for good and is already an outcast. But when his rose lands by a shy reader girl he is desperate to befriend her.

Merlin emerged from the flowerground train with his shoelaces and shirt collar missing. He'd sneezed several times because of his allergy to the flowers and the train hadn't taken it kindly. The vines had originally tried to take his whole shirt off but Merlin managed to stop it. As he rose to his feet he looked around to find about another 60 boys with him.They all were incredibly good looking. They were all staring at Merlin with raised eyebrows and they were making remarks to the boys near them. A bell rang somewhere and the boys started to make their way inside. Merlin gulped and followed them inside. 

The boys had all been given their schedules, books and uniforms when a elderly man walked round the corner. Following him where several nymphs holding barrels of swords. A blonde boy sauntered forward and took one the others following in his wake. Grinning at each other they started to test them out until the man spoke up.   
"Listen up! You have all been chosen because you are better than others, at this school you will train and learn until you are the best you can be," he looked around the room and stopped a moment to glare at Merlin.   
"You all have a true love. So find them, prove to them that you could save them from a dragon one day. To do this you need to make a good first impression. You will go on to the stage and prove that you are worthy. Your princesses will be watching," he stopped and smiled at one boy, the blonde one who seemed to have a more regal air than the rest.   
"Once you have done that throw your rose to the girl of your choice."   
Merlin suddenly felt sick. He had to sword fight, he had to throw a rose at a beautiful princess. His face went slightly green.  
"Now go out there and prove your worth." The teacher finished.   
All of a sudden a door opened and the boys parade through sparring all the way. Merlin went through last, trying desperately to lift his sword but he never got the chance. A ginger boy who had been called James earlier lunged to Merlin and knocked the sword out of his hand. Merlin looked down embarrassed. He suddenly realised the fighting had stopped.   
Merlin pauses for a moment trying to remember what he was meant to be doing. Rose. Throw the rose. Merlin fumbled with his belt trying to get the rose out. Once he did, he threw it out into the crowd only for it to land at the foot of the stage. A couple of boys laughed, some girls giggled. But then the rose lifted itself up and flew over to a small girl in the front row. She was sitting apart from the rest and she looked confused, lost even. She had long fawn hair that was tied in a bun. She'd left two strands of it down framing her face. Her eyes were emerald green and glittered gently in the chandelier's light. She didn't have a single rose other than the one Merlin had thrown. She looked up shocked and saw Merlin standing awkwardly at the edge of the stage. She smiled, a beautiful smile that made Merlin's heart melt. The boy Merlin had seen earlier, James looked over at Merlin confused.   
"How'd you make it do that, the rose?"   
The other boys slowly went quiet and looked over.   
"Well uh, I uh, I didn't do anything." Merlin stammered.   
The blonde boy came over and shook his head. "This one has some problems James, come on let's just leave him, he'll be failed soon enough."  
"You're probably right Callum."   
Callum. Callum of Jaunt Jolie. The prince.   
Merlin looked up in time to see him walk over to a petite blonde girl who he called Amelie. She looked up and saw him staring. She glared back at him. Great he was already hated by blonde prince and his little princess. Merlin looked away searching for the girl his rose had landed on. Nervously he started to walk up to her when a voice cut him of.  
"She's a reader mate, you don't want to sit with her."   
Merlin turned around to find the source of the voice. There was a short ravan haired boy standing in front of him.   
"I'm Ed, Ed of Foxwood, and you are?"   
"Um Merlin, Merlin of Ginnymill"   
"Well Merlin, why don't you come sit with me, you're already unpopular and it won't help if you sit with her."   
Taking one last look at the girl Merlin followed Ed to a seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh are we getting a love story here? I’m gonna try to get chapter 3 out soon!


	3. Perfect Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin finally meets the girl from the welcoming, and discovers the true secret behind his magic!

After the welcoming Merlin headed to his dorm room. Honour 36 was his room. He was sharing it with Taveen of Shazabah and Ed of Foxwood.(the boy he'd met earlier) His room was impressively large, with three beds in separate corners. There was a large mirror on one wall and a weapons rack on the opposite one. He was alone in the room since most of the boys had decided to go flirt with evergirls. After he'd unpacked he settled down on his bed and started to read his school books. They all seemed to be about fighting and saving girls except for one. It was written by an anonymous gnome and Merlin didn't think he'd seen the other boys get it. Curious, he opened it up and started reading. He was instantly fascinated, he'd never learned much about magical things at the orphanage. The book was about gnome biology. Up until now Merlin had never known that they could change sex and that they could choose which sex they would stay as for the rest of their lives. Fascinated, Merlin thought of all the possibilities if someone studied it further. They could even make people change sex themselves with a potion perhaps! Merlin sighed, the type of person who would do that was very rare. Nobody seemed interested in that type of thing. As Merlin began to read again there was a gentle knock on the door. It opened and a head poked in. It was the girl, the one from the welcoming.   
"Hi uh, I just wanted to introduce myself, I never got the chance earlier. I'm Abigail of Gavaldon,"she said shyly.   
"Gavaldon," Merlin said confused, "I thought you were from Woods Beyond."   
"Oh yeah, I am, but where I'm from we call it Gavaldon. Sorry I forgot that you don't," she looked down at the floor, "I should probably go, it was a stupid idea coming here anyway." She started to leave the room.   
"No!" Merlin said "Really it alright, I like the company!"   
Abigail turned back and smiled. "You're not like them," she said matter of factly.   
"What? Oh muscles and stuff yeah I guess not," Merlin paused, "probably not the perfect prince am I?"   
"That's not what I meant," she continued, " you're nice, you're good. They're supposed to be princes but all I see is a bunch of snotty, no-good toddlers," she finished.   
Merlin sniggered. He put down his book and looked up at her.   
"You're different too," Merlin frowned, "in a good way though," he quickly added.   
They looked at each other awkwardly for a while until she spoke up: "Can I call you M?"   
Merlin looked at her surprised.   
"Um, of course, can I call you Abby?" Merlin asked.   
Abigail grinned, "Sure."   
The two of them quickly bonded over their love of reading and the stars. Abby encouraged Merlin to study them saying that there was no shame in it at all. And merlin continued to cheer her up when the evergirls teased her and the boys whispered about her. They made the perfect pair. 

Several weeks later Merlin yet again had a strange occurrence. He'd told Abby about how the rose had flown itself to her and how the floor nearly swallowed him. They had some theories but the one they believed in the most was that Merlin could grant wishes. It was strange though, he could barely light his finger glow and yet he can make the floor swallow his chair. The most recent one though was one step to far. Callum has been yet again teasing Abby calling her all sorts of names and just when she was near tears Callum fell back straight into his girlfriends lunch. Merlin quickly ran away with Amelie stopping only briefly to check the rankings.   
1st Callum of Jaunt Jolie   
2nd Amelie of Walleye Springs   
3rd James of Gillikin   
25th Abigail of Woods Beyond   
32nd Merlin of Ginnymill   
Abby sighed in relief. "We won't be taking part in the trial then."  
Merlin nodded and looked over and Ed who was running towards them. He'd come around about Abby in time after he'd met her.   
"Hi guys," he said breathlessly, "in good deeds today they're gonna do a goodness test."   
Merlin grinned at Abby.   
"Well M, it looks like the fakes are finally going to be exposed." She said whilst smiling.   
"I'm off guys gotta go practise swordplay before classes start again," Ed grinned, "your welcome to join Merlin, you know since your so sporty." Ed ducked as Abby aimed a book at him and ran away laughing. As Merlin watched him run away Abby started to speak.   
"M you can't really have wished for him to fall did you? Your not like that, he's horrible I know but you wouldn't wish that on anyone, so that can't be how it works can it?" She said as they started to head for Merlin's room.   
Merlin shook his head thoughtfully, "No it can't can it." Once Abby opened the door to his room she stopped short.   
"What is it?" Merlin asked before pushing past to see for himself. Sitting on Merlin's bed was a hat. It was pointed and blue, and it was decorated with stars. Stars so mesmerising he couldn't take his eyes of them. Abby walked forward still staring at the hat.   
"M," she whispered.   
"What?" He replies without taking his eyes of it.   
"M it's a wizards hat," she gasped, "that's it M your a wizard! It all makes sense now! Ask it to do something, go on!" She said.   
Merlin's mouth was hanging open in shock. "I'm, I'm a wizard! Ha take that Miss Troll I am good, I'm worthy, I'm a wizard!" He shouted happily.  
Abby giggled. Merlin picked up the hat and said: "Um right I uh command you to make hot coco for me and Abby."   
"Hot coco! Hot coco! You could ask for anything but you ask for hot coco! Good lord child, Im not a private caterer I'm a fully qualified wizard hat!" said a voice. Merlin jumped and dropped the hat.   
"You, you speak?"   
"Of course I speak child, now before I give you the hot coco I'd like to discuss retirement plans and days off, i'd like every Tuesday off"   
"Uh sure, whatever you want, just can you make it, the uh, coco?" Merlin said impatiently   
The hat muttered something about children these days and coughed out one hot coco. Abby gasped.   
"Could you perhaps put cream and sprinkles on mine Mr Hat sir?" She asked politely.   
"Now this girl I like," muttered the hat.   
Abby beamed as he coughed out a hot coco complete with cream and sprinkles. Merlin frowned crossly as he noticed her mug had am A on it too. But his frown soon changed into a smile as he watched Abby sip her hot coco and get a moustache from the cream. Abby suddenly jumped up.   
"Merlin!" She said excitedly.   
"Come on quick, follow me," she giggled whilst running out the room. Merlin got up to follow her grabbing the hat along the way.   
"No good boy,"the hat grumbled as Merlin ran down the hallway after Abby.   
When he finally caught up with her they were standing outside. Abby lay down on the grass and beckoned for Merlin to do the same. They looked up at the night sky, admiring the stars. Then Abby saw a shooting star.   
"Come on M make a wish."   
And he did. He wished that this moment would never end, he wished that he could stay here with Abby for the rest of time.   
He looked over at Abby smiling. "What do you wish for?" He asked curiously.   
"Can't tell," she replied, suddenly serious, "if you do it doesn't come true."   
"Do you really believe that?" Merlin replied skeptically.   
"Yes, why shouldn't I? I go to a fairytale school, and if that can be real then so can wishes coming true." Abby offered Merlin her hot coco, he took it thankfully,(he'd left his in his room).  
Merlin nodded his head. She had a good point.   
He looked back up at the sky and started pointing out constellations to Abby until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think they should be called Mebby or Aberlin? I vote Aberlin


	4. “I don’t want to fail”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail is starting to rise in the rankings, but when she gets ahead of Amelie of Walleye Springs something has to be done. Something that will changer Abigails life forever...

Amelie looked out of her dorm window to see The reader and her pet weirdo cuddled up looking at the stars. She scowled. There was something about them. Something that wasn't right. Of course Amelie wouldn't know that it was the fact that they were both genuinely good because she was too busy brushing her hair. Amelie grit her teeth, something would have to be done about them. But for now, she could wait. After all it's not like they were beating her in the rankings... 

Professor Winslow was a short man in his late 50's he did not enjoy teaching good deeds or children. So it is rather confusing why he was doing both those things. And as he was handing back the test results he too could not remember why he was doing what he was. He gave that dreadful and noisy girl Amelie her test results and in turn a 20 appeared above her head. She gasped and gave Winslow a glare that would scare even the scariest villains. Winslow shivered he often though that girl was as evil as they came. Winslow marked students on how much he liked them and whilst Amelie was sliding down his ranks, Abigail was climbing up. He liked Abigail simply because she was quiet, she did as she was told and do today as he handed her, the paper she received a 1st place tank above her head. Gobsmacked she gaped over at the boy next to her, who'd received a 12. The she glanced nervously over at Amelie who was whispering to her friends and staring coldly at Abigail all the while. Abigail would have to watch her back. Yes she would indeed. 

Abby then received top ranks in the rest of her classes as Amelie has neglected to do her homework as she'd had more important matters regarding her looks, as she put it. The rankings now looked like this:   
1st Callum of Jaunt Jolie   
2nd Abigail of Woods Beyond  
3rd Amelie of Walleye Springs   
Make no mistake thus now meant war.   
In animal communication Amelie gave Abby some fudge which shut her mouth together, earning Abigail a last place rank. Merlin was furious once he'd heard.   
"They can't do that! It's not fair!" He'd shouted until Abby had calmed him down by saying "M it doesn't matter really it's only one 20, I still need 2 more to fail and that's not going to happen!"   
Merlin looked down unsure. Abby looked over to Ed and sighed, he too looked angry. "Look, next class is beautification, and I do alright in it. I promise I'll be fine." She left the two boys standing in the hallway anxiously.   
In Beautification one of Amelie's cronies, Emma tadpoles in her face cream causing her to erupt in boils. Another 20. Abby was near tears. Merlin and Ed tried to comfort her but it was no use.   
"I don't want to fail," she whispered, and all to soon the fairies chimed and Good Deeds was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! Good deeds will be in the next chapter! Do you think Amelie will fail?


	5. I can’t live without her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Abby gets her grade in good deeds everything changes....

Abby glanced around the room heart racing. She studied everyone's faces and looked for strange things in the room. But nothing seemed off. Relaxing a little, she looked up at the door as it opened. Professor Winslow wasn't the one who walked in. Instead it was Professor Louisa, the uptight and strict teacher of Princess Etiquette, and she hated Abby. Abby's face went white and she looked over at Amelie expecting a smirk in return, but instead she looked surprised. "So she didn't have anything to do with this," Abby thought relieved. She smiled confidently over at M and Ed and then turned her attention back to Professor Louisa.   
"Today's challenge shall be judged by me as Professor Winslow has caught a cold," she sniffed disgustedly as if colds were below her, "so I shall be judging tour challenge for today. Pair up, one boy, one girl in each pair, quickly now!" Doing as they were told Amelie sidled up to Callum and Merlin ran over to Abby.   
Professor Louisa clucked her fingers and a huge fire spread across the room splitting the boys up from the girls.   
"Now, today's challenge is to rescue your princess before the fire swallows them." On cue the fire started to grow spreading more to the girls side of the room.   
"Now go!"   
All at once the boys began using whatever skills they could to rescue their princesses. M stood still unsure of what to do. Abby seeing this forgot her nervousness and started to tell Merlin what to do.   
"M listen to me, you need to use your magic to put the fire out enough for me to come over alright!"   
Merlin nodded. He closed his eyes and began to imagine what he wanted he saw the flames retreating and allowing Abby to jump across. He opened his eyes and saw Abby smiling back at him. Merlin grinned, he had just done magic. His smile grew larger and larger until a voice interrupted.   
"Utterly disgraceful! I have not seen such a horrible display in my life!"   
Shocked they both looked up at Professor Louisa.   
"A princess should wait to be rescued! Not give the orders to her prince, you are an utter disgrace Abigail. The professor swished her hand and delivered the ranks. Abby started to cry. Both Merlin and Ed looked above her head distraught. Because Abby hadn't gotten the rank she wanted. Abby has gotten a 20. In a flurry of jingles 10 fairies flew into the room and started to drag Abby out the room.   
"M! M save me! Help!" She screamed.   
Merlin started to run for her only to be blocked by Professor Louisa.   
"She's getting what she deserves boy."   
Merlin was distraught. He could hear Abby's screams for at least another 5 minutes. As they left the class was silent. Merlin caught sight of Amelie and ran up to her tears streaming down his face. Ed tried to hold him back but it was no use.  
"This is all your fault! Abby would still be here if it wasn't for you!" He screamed his face red and his eyes wet. Amelies face paled and looked racked with guilt as Merlin was dragged away by angry fairies. 

Abby stood in the school masters tower staring tearfully up at the silver mask in front of her.   
"Please, please, I don't want to die!" Abby sobbed.   
Piercing blue eyes glared back at her. Any good man would have helped her. Any good school master wouldn't let this happen. But this school master wasn't good at all.   
Abby eyes widened in realisation but all too soon the school master waved his hand and Abby let out a heart breaking scream. The next day a new wolf turned up at the evil school. It was kinder than the rest, and only punished them if they bullied a certain ever. And if it ever caught Merlin skipping class it would drag him by the ear to his lesson. 

Merlin wasn't seen at meals or lessons at all for the next week. When he finally showed up to lunch one day the whole school turned to stare at him. He'd sat down next to Ed and stared at his meal. Ed our a sympathetic arm around him. Merlin finally spoke. "I can't live without her," where the barely audible words he whispered. As Merlin continued his school life he studied more and more by himself. He would study gnome biology in the day and every night he would take his hat outside and look at the stars. And if he'd looked carefully enough he would have seen a wolf on and evil tower balcony looking up at them with him. By Merlin's graduation he was questioning the schoolmasters 100% good status and had a theory that he was in fact 100% evil. Merlin graduated a follower and travelled the endless woods trying to find and end but didn't succeed.   
Several years later Merlin had been employed to advise the new young king of Camelot. He wasn't looking forward to it. Children got on his nerves these days. He looked the boy up and down. He was a scrawny boy, not much of a king. Merlin took the boy up to his celestium and sat in silence thinking.   
"Umm, mr Merlin sir," he said out of the blue jerking Merlin out of his daze, "can I call you M?"   
Merlin's mind drifted back to his first year and saw Abby shyly asking him that very same question. Merlin looked at the boy and smiled, perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all. Even his hat sat a little straighter looking more cheerful. It coughed out a hot chocolate complete with sprinkles and cream and it even had a slightly scratched A on the mug. Merlin smiled softly remembering Abby.   
"Woah! Thanks M," Young Arthur said awed.   
Merlin started to bond with the boy and even began to teach him about the stars. Each day the two of them bonded more and more. They were the perfect pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus is the last chapter! Sorry for the bittersweetness 😢

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t the best chapter but I promise it gets better!


End file.
